


The Sultan's Queen

by scorpion22



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpion22/pseuds/scorpion22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU fic Jafar and Jasmine are king and queen of agraba, but when Prince Ali comes for a visit they form a plan to get his kingdom. Will their plan work or will it blow up in their face read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plot Begins

Jafar the sultan of Agraba was in his palace sitting at his throne his consultants surrounding him when he saw out of the corner of his eye his beautiful wife and queen Jasmine standing in the doorway looking as always so sexy he couldn’t help, but become hard just at the sight of her.   
“I was told you wished to see me husband “said Jasmine smiling sweetly at him as she entered the room.   
“Yes I did want to see you my dear, gentlemen leave us “growled Jafar giving his consultants his death glare watching as they left before letting his eyes return to his queen. She kneeled before his throne her head bowed taking his hand kissing it as a sign of respect.   
“Rise and come to me my dear “said Jafar smiling as their eyes met as she began to crawl towards him purring like a cat.   
Jasmine was like a seductress in that moment as she crawled into his lap straddling him feeling the hardness she had caused grinding herself into it caressing the skin of his face before letting her lips crash with his their tongues colliding in each other’s mouths.   
“ Not that I’m complaining my king, but why did you summon me I assume this isn’t the reason “ whispered Jasmine feeling as his hands found her waist beginning to slide lower till he was clutching her ass with appreciation.   
“Sadly you’re right my beauty I need to tell you that we will be having company “explained Jafar placing his hand over hers as she slid a hand beneath his robes taking hold of his hard cock.   
“Company, who “asked Jasmine beginning to kiss his neck.  
“Prince Ali “said Jafar as she continued to straddle him grinding her into him still stopping when she heard his answer looking at him questionly.   
“No he can’t come here I will not have him in our palace “snapped Jasmine gasping seconds after when her husband slapped her across the face grabbing her jaw afterwards and forcing her to look into his eyes which no longer contained lust or love, but an anger that she knew he was trying to contain because she knew in that moment that he could kill her, but he was restraining himself.   
“This is my palace you are my queen yes, but that can all change very quickly I can dispose of you and find another just like you anytime I want you should remember that I will have anyone in this palace that I choose and you will tolerate that and keep your mouth shut “seethed Jafar slapping her across the face again before grabbing her by the throat and pushing her off his throne to the floor.   
“Jafar please “whispered Jasmine looking up at him from her place on the floor.   
“ NO Jasmine he is already on his way he will be here by tomorrow and you will do as I say and tolerate him and be as kind as possible you will act like a queen should you don’t realize it, but his visit is very important and for my plans to work I need you “ growled Jafar standing and looking down at her moving to stand above her and when he reached out a hand she thought he was going to hit her again, but then he surprised her when he took her hand and pulled her up from the floor. They stood together face to face and leaning down he kissed her.   
“Tell me what you need me to do “whispered Jasmine as their kiss ended a tiny smile appearing on her lips as she looked up at him watching as he returned her smile telling her he was pleased with her.   
“I want you to seduce him like you did with the Sultan of this land when the time is right we will kill him and we will take his kingdom as our own we will be the most powerful king and queen in the land “laughed Jafar evilly taking her hand and leading her back to his throne as they laughed together.   
“What if he doesn’t want me he has a queen of his own doesn’t he “asked Jasmine suddenly as she sat in his arms in his throne again.   
“Impossible my queen no man could resist you and no king is faithful to his queen she will not be coming with him I have no doubt you will be able to seduce him right into your bed just like before “smiled Jafar caressing her back with one hand and her face with the other before attacking her lips making her moan in passion.   
“Let’s celebrate our guests arrival “whispered Jasmine falling to her knees in front of him opening his robes.   
“ Yes my queen “hissed Jafar his hands at the back of her neck nearly screaming as she took even inch of him down her throat thinking in that moment that the prince would never be able to resist her he couldn’t even do that. She licked at the base of his cock tracing the veins with her tongue then taking his head into her mouth she sucked on him hard squeezing his balls before swallowing his release down her throat. His cock fell limp against his thigh and before she knew it he was standing above her again pulling her to her feet their eyes locked as he kissed her passionately tasting himself on her lips and when the kiss broke finally Jasmine could feel his cock hard once again for her poking between her thighs. Suddenly he whirled her around pushing her to his throne. She looked back at him locking eyes with him once more as he slid his hands up her legs over her thighs hiking up her skirt exposing her wet pussy to him.   
“Open your legs wide your king is hungry for his queen “growled Jafar licking his lips as he looked at her then her pussy lust flooding his eyes.   
“With pleasure “ smiled Jasmine spreading her legs like ordered and screaming as he buried himself between her legs his tongue flicking out to lick and suck at her folds and clit.   
“Jafar “screamed Jasmine spreading her legs as far as the throne would allow her hands gripping the arms of the throne as she enjoyed his blissful torture.   
“ More my king don’t stop eating me husband “ gasped Jasmine looking back at him her eyes half lidded squealing hearing him laugh as he let his fingers replace his tongue.   
“ Jafar I’m coming Oh god I’m coming “ breathed Jasmine moment after falling over the edge throwing her head back feeling his tongue on her folds again and before she wanted it to end it ended falling into his throne facing his smiling as he kissed her letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue.   
As they kissed she took hold of him pulling him into her arms letting him fall into the throne with her wrapping her arms and legs around his body as she kissed him with all the passion, lust and love she had for him.   
“ Let’s go to our bed chamber I want you to make love to my husband “ purred Jasmine her lips against his ear letting him stand with her in his arms smiling as they descended away from the throne letting him carry her down an unknown passage to their bed chamber. He laid her on the bed looking down at her licking his lips as he stared down at her like a tiger watching its prey. Jasmine watched him as she lay on the bed laying enticingly begging for him to take her and then finally her did he was on her his cock hard for her still going between her thighs as she spread her legs wrapping them around him clinging to him and when he entered her she couldn’t help, but scream in satisfaction.   
“ Mmmm…my queen always so tight for me when the prince is deep inside your pussy will he be able to do what I do to you “ teased Jafar moving hard inside her tightness as he looked down at her waiting for an answer ripping away what remained of her clothes as he waited.   
“The prince isn’t half the man you are no one could ever do to me what you do I love you my husband “whispered Jasmine pulling his lips to hers kissing him hard and passionate. Jafar grinned down at her holding her hands down on the bed as he started to plunge his cock inside her like his fingers had done before making her mewl and purr in response to the pleasure that shot through her body.   
“Say my name “whispered Jafar burying his head in her chest tracing her nipple with his tongue finally sucking it into his mouth.   
“ Jafar my king my husband “ purred Jasmine wrapping her legs even tighter around him making him go even deeper inside her, her head going back as he continued to bury himself inside her.   
“ Now scream it “ growled Jafar releasing her hands and letting his hands slide down her body fondling her breasts before grabbing her hips and fucking her roughly.   
“Jafar oh Jafar don’t stop fuck me fuck me “screamed Jasmine wrapping herself around him screaming at the top of her lungs as she came closer to the end.   
He came first empting himself inside her making her come seconds after their eyes locking as it ended and he fell sated on top of her both of their breathing hard and as she laid there Jasmine found she had screamed so much she had lost her voice.   
“You never disappoint my queen “smiled Jafar looking up at her kissing up her collarbone to her neck burying his head in the crook of it breathing in the cent that was her.  
“Jafar that was indescribable “gasped Jasmine looking up at him out of breath. He kissed her in answer his fingertips caressing her body making her shiver silently saying his love for her.   
“ I love you my queen I hope you never give me a reason to dispose of you for that would make me truly unhappy you are my only true queen and as long as that title is yours and you are in my good graces and my heart all I have is yours “ smiled Jafar looking her in the eyes letting her know that he meant every word that he loved her that he didn’t ever want to lose her, but if she ever crossed him in any way he would get rid of her and in that moment Jasmine also remembered his words from before in the throne room.   
“ I feel the same my king I will do anything to make you happy I love you so much I will do anything to keep that love “ smiled Jasmine looking him in the eyes letting him know she understood every word he had said and that she would never give him a reason to dispose of her. His cock never left her body he laid on top of her all night kissing her, making love to her all night. When dawn came he made love to her one final time before his cock finally leaving her body, but even then she laid in his arms a happy smile on her face, but he could see through that smile he could tell something was on her mind.   
“What are you thinking Jasmine “whispered Jafar taking a strand of her hair in his hands and letting it run between his fingers playing with it? Jasmine pretended not to hear him until he was holding her face in his hands making her stare into his eyes hypnotizing her with his gaze.   
“Tell me “said Jafar kissing her gently on the lips at first before turning it into something more carnal and animalistic.   
“ I wish I didn’t have to give my body to him, I wish we could just kill him I want my body to only belong to you and no one else “ said Jasmine urgently holding his hand in hers kissing it as a sign of respect before looking at him again kissing him her tongue in his mouth.   
“ Your body is mine it will always be mine it will never belong to another especially him as far as he is concerned your body is a tool that will lure him in and it will be his downfall because his lust for you is what we’ll use to kill him and take his kingdom for our own “ growled Jafar rolling on top of her pinning her body to the bed and kissing her letting her know she belonged to him using that kiss her once again claimed her as his own.   
“Fuck me again Jafar make me yours “purred Jasmine getting him onto his back and straddling him his cock in her hand stroking him till he was hard as possible. She felt his hands on her ass as she aligned his cock with her entrance moaning as he entered her slowly filling her in a way no other man could leaning down to touch his lips as they became one.   
Placing her hands on his chest she rode him hard arching her back feeling his hands on her waist.   
“ Mine “ hissed Jafar holding her hips thrusting up into the warmth of her pussy making her moan in pleasure with each thrust he was ready to come inside her and one look at her told him she was too. Jasmine felt her release come upon her in the same moment as he did and like always it was an experience that neither would ever forget and as it ended she fell into his arms feeling as he wrapping around her body both their bodies covered in sweat from their love making. They didn’t make love anymore that morning rolling off of him he wrapped his arms around her as they both fell into a sex induced sleep. When the queen woke up her king was gone the only thing that told her he was ever there was the red rose that laid in his place and the smell on him on the sheets and smelling the rose he had left Jasmine smiled as she began to get dressed.   
“ Today the prince comes and I must make him want me so I must look sexy “ said Jasmine to herself looking through her clothes smiling when she found the perfect outfit quickly putting it on and looking at herself in the mirror as this was happening her husband the king sat on his throne waiting for their guest to arrive.   
“Your majesty Prince Ali is here “said a servant leaving as soon as he entered. “Bring him in and summon my wife “smiled Jafar evilly waiting for the prince to enter the room and knowing deep inside himself that when he saw Jasmine he wouldn’t be able to resist her.


	2. The Prince Arrives

“Prince Ali, welcome,” exclaimed Jafar as the prince was led into the throne room. He descended the steps until he stood before the younger man his surprise deeply masked. He had been expecting the prince to be young, but he was a bit older than expected. He had almost expected a boy, but this was a man even if only just. That didn’t deter him though; nothing would stop the plan he had working away in his mind. It all made him think that his plan would work. The sultan that ruled the land before him had been old, it had been easy for Jasmine to seduce him, but this prince was about five to ten years older than her he had confidence it would be even easier.   
The two men bowed to each other to show their respect; it was as he was returning to his upright position that he caught sight of his queen. Jasmine had out done herself in making herself desirable for the prince not that she ever wasn’t. She was like a background jewel in that moment as she approached them slowly her blue robes standing out as the only hit of color. Their eyes met fleetingly before he motioned her forward the gold in her hair the only thing distinguishing her as a queen. Jafar questioned that, but didn’t say anything. She knew what she was doing and he had faith in that.   
“Prince Ali, this is Jasmine, the queen of Agrabah. Jasmine, the guest I was telling you of,” whispered Jafar changing the tone of his voice with her. He was more demanding with her then he had ever been. He was almost cruel to her and even as that thought went through his mind he felt a pang in his heart. He would never like being purposefully cruel to her; he loved her, but now for the time being he had to hide that.   
“Yes, I remember husband…my king,” stammered Jasmine knowing her role without question not daring to look at him as she took the place where she knew she was meant to be.   
“Welcome to my…our kingdom, Prince Ali. I hope your stay here is a pleasurable one,” whispered Jasmine bowing herself letting her eyes meet the princes only briefly.   
“With you around, Queen Jasmine, I’m sure it will be. It is a pleasure to meet you,” whispered Prince Ali taking her hand kissing it undeterred as Jafar watched on. Jafar hid his jealousy well seeing as his plan was already working. The prince was flirting with his queen right in front of him. But then Jasmine was quickly forgotten as the two men began to speak between themselves. They entered the dining hall, Jasmine sitting between the two men listening to the business in their words without the prince knowing. She had to play the injured wife and in doing so she couldn’t let him know how truly involved she was in the running of their kingdom. She had sit there and observe her pray from beneath fluttering lashes. She had remembered him the second she saw him again. His face brought back all those memories, those bad memories of that night, of the blood, and the time before involving him. For those memories, she would always have a hatred for him deeper than her very heart. For though he didn’t remember her, she remembered him.  
Long ago before she was queen, when she was merely a young girl and her father had tried selling her hand, he had been the one of many vying for it. Jasmine hadn’t wanted any of them. She hadn’t met Jafar yet, but none of them were him. He was the one for her and she knew that the second they met. But she hadn’t had a choice then; she was a girl of thirteen and she had to do her father’s will. She had almost been his bride, but she had made sure she wasn’t by digging a knife in her father’s back as he slept. She left that girl, the girl she had been, behind then, and found a new power in the love she shared with Jafar. Jasmine would never regret that, but she would always hate Prince Ali for nearly shackling her down.   
“Jafar is the only man who will ever chain me,” thought Jasmine letting her eyes linger on him only a moment as the memory faded vowing after Prince Ali was dead to tell him of the past he didn’t know about, but never asked of.   
“Jasmine!” snapped Jafar in that moment making her really jump. She morphed back into the scared woman she was supposed to be cowering at the feel of his eyes touching her skin in only a look.   
“Yes, my king?” smiled Jasmine looking deliberately through him to keep with the façade.   
“Why don’t you go show Prince Ali around the palace before escorting him to his room,” growled Jafar being deliberately demanding. Jasmine brought her eyes to the ground only nodding as she stood. She let the prince loop her arm through his and following her step she found a smile. Leading him from the room, Jasmine kept her fake fear wrapped around her not daring to say a word. The silence would be his to break. For now, she would let him think he was in control that he was saving her. She would pretend to be the pray when in all actuality, she was the snake waiting to eat the mouse.   
“Set the trap, my love,” whispered Jafar as the dining hall doors closed behind his guest and his queen his smile curling his lips. His queen was doing brilliantly, he knew the prince would be drawn right into her arms, and he was doomed. Soon Jafar and Jasmine would be the most powerful sultan and queen in the land. At the thought of that Jafar smiled more, he knew he couldn’t have done it without her, he did truly love her, and suddenly the words he had told her before entered his mind. He could replace her easily, but he didn’t want to.  
Jasmine was his great love and no matter what happened between them that she would always be. If he ever was forced to replace her someday it would be with a heavy heart because he loved her with every inch of it. Any queen he had after her wouldn’t compare to her, his Jasmine, she was truly remarkable. Though he would never tell her she was his guiding star. When he thought of her he found himself thrust with sudden bursts of inspiration and when she was gone he didn’t know what he would do to replace that. And when the day came, whether by her own fault or fates when he would have to replace her he knew it would be a terrible day, a day that he wouldn’t forget. He knew no other woman would ever replace her in his heart. In his bed, maybe, even as his queen, but Jasmine would go down in the history of his kingdom and his heart as his only true queen. The only one that would ever hold his heart and someday when he buried her he would put it in the ground with her. As he was thinking all of this, Jasmine was showing the prince through the castle.   
“Your kingdom is beautiful, my lady,” said Prince Ali attempting to get her to speak, but failing as she seemed to want to say nothing at all.   
“Thank you,” breathed Jasmine finally as they entered the garden seeing through the shroud of her façade that he was believing everything in front of him; their plan was working and he was doing nothing to fight against it.   
Jasmine genuinely smiled, she couldn’t help it upon entering the garden; it would always be her favorite part of her castle. It was radiant with its colored flowers from every land she could find, the entire project of it had been hers, and as she looked upon it she felt a pride she couldn’t hide. Even if Jafar replaced her tomorrow this would be her everlasting achievement that was her thought as they came to the center of it; her favorite spot. In the very center was a huge fountain pond, it was there that they sat at the edge of the water, and prince Ali finally spoke.   
“Your tour has been a delight, my lady, as has your company,” whispered Prince Ali taking her hand. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it like before his eyes kind in a way that she didn’t let herself believe. He was the enemy and she never forgot that she was the one setting the trap. Jasmine remembered that her eyes kind as she smiled falsely. She could see it again in her mind, the blood on her hands, her father’s blood, and looking at him now she wanted to repeat that memory. Only this time she wanted it to be the prince’s blood.   
“The pleasure is mine, Prince Ali, it’s a shame your queen didn’t come with you. I think she would have enjoyed my garden,” whispered Jasmine.   
The prince’s stance changed as he stared down at her his eyes saying things that she knew his mouth never would. The very mention of his queen seemed to sadden him beyond words. Jasmine knew that would be her way into not just his heart, but his bed.   
“Belicia was detained. She would enjoy this of that I’m sure, but we are not much for each other. She prefers to stay where I am not,” whispered Prince Ali his eyes seeming to scan each flower. His entire form roared with sadness and his voice was a mere breath as these words were spoken. Part of Jasmine wondered even as she stared at him if she was meant to hear any of that.   
“This is it,” thought Jasmine in that moment realizing immediately that his poor marriage was her way in. Letting her eyes fill with sympathy, Jasmine peered up at him, and touching the overly soft skin of his cheek Jasmine drew him in. She could see immediately that he was hooked and innerly smiling Jasmine could feel her power just starting to reach its tendrils over him. With time, she would have him and with that Jafar would have his kingdom. Once he was dead they would have all the power there was to have.   
“I’m sorry to hear that…she is a fool, if you don’t mind me saying so, she is lucky to have a husband such as you,” whispered Jasmine moving her body tantalizingly close to his.   
He looked her straight in the eye one of his hands moving to the bare skin of her hip.   
“Say what you want of her…I could say the same for your king. He obviously doesn’t appreciate you as he should,” said Prince Ali making Jasmine careen inside even as she played her part. Looking anywhere, but at him she let untrue tears fill her eyes and refusing to look at him she shook her head. She played him so well that when her tears broke the shell of her eyes he quickly moved to wipe them away. He didn’t even suspect her treachery. Jasmine seemed to be dying in that moment to him. Her silence was like that of the dead as she wanted it to be.   
“Speak to me, my queen,” whispered Prince Ali drawing her face into his hands. Jasmine had no choice, but to look at him in that moment wanting to flinch away even as he peered into her eyes. Jasmine knew he was searching her soul or trying to anyway, but that was one thing he would never find. Everything she showed him was a lie even if he didn’t know it yet.   
“I have never found myself drawn to woman the way I am you,” breathed Prince Ali and again Jasmine wondered if she was meant to hear that at all.   
“My husband never ceases to remind me that I am replaceable. I fear every day that he will do so,” said Jasmine looking at him with a practiced fear in her eyes.   
“Then we are in the same like,” whispered Prince Ali letting his hand stroke her cheek. Jasmine knew her words would draw his sympathy and she had been right. He was the easiest pray she had ever had. She knew that as she stared into his eyes locked there as he was. She could bring her plan to an end right now if she wanted, but she didn’t. She couldn’t, now was not the time; this would be a plan that she would draw out so that when the time came to kill him she would enjoy it more.   
“Next, he will kiss me,” thought Jasmine next unsure whether to let him or not. Slowly then he moved in close his lips dangerously close to hers, but just before they were about to touch Jasmine made up her mind.   
“Stop,” whispered Jasmine suddenly just in the very second that she decided to lead him on more than she already had planned her head moving before he fully heard her. Jasmine just barely kept from sighing as his lips touched her cheek making the skin there crawl. He pulled away quickly then, she could feel his confusion without even looking at him, and inside it made her smile. His eyes didn’t leave her and all seemed to stand still as he waited for an answer to his unasked question as to why she had done that.   
“We can’t, my prince, if we should be caught my king would replace me instantly. That, and I cannot be unfaithful, he will grow to love me, I know he will. I just must wait a little longer. I must be a devoted wife if I hope to live a long and prosperous life,” whispered Jasmine rising slowly to move away from him her fingers petting the petals of one of the flowers.   
“As I said…he is a lucky man,” whispered Prince Ali coming to stand behind her his chest touching her back. But the second it did Jasmine let her hand snap up looking around as if they were being watched.   
“I had better take you to your room now. We cannot do this anymore…next time we could be seen,” said Jasmine still acting scared looking all around her. Brushing past him then she barely waited for him to catch up before leaving the garden. Jasmine knew he would follow and she was right. Before she knew it, he was right there by her side making side glances at her. Nothing else was said, he stayed next to her as she moved through the halls of the palace, but then they stopped at the door to his room. Jasmine was pleased to find that her husband had made sure his room was on the other side of the palace from theirs. She would not have to hide her affections for her king when they were alone. Even if she had to Jasmine didn’t think she could.  
“Here is your room,” whispered Jasmine meeting his eyes, but looking away not wanting to draw him in this time.   
“I’ll see you at dinner,” whispered Jasmine.   
“Yes, I’m looking forward to that, but only because you’ll be there,” breathed Prince Ali leaning closer to her then was necessary. Jasmine looked into his eyes in that moment letting him think she was the one getting lost. She was only drawing him in more finally drawing away with a shake of her head pretending to shiver as he ran his hands up her sides. But she could only manage that by pretending he was her king.   
“Until then Jasmine,” breathed Prince Ali before shutting his door only then did Jasmine let her façade drop hurrying across the castle to her room. When she entered, much to her surprise, Jafar was there waiting for her.   
“My queen?” smiled Jafar the second the door closed. Jasmine suddenly felt whole again as she felt the eyes that should be running over her doing so. It made the very feel of his hands on her wash away.   
“Everything went perfectly. I already have him chasing me as I play the lady in harm’s way. He even already tried to kiss me,” smiled Jasmine seeing a hint of jealousy in her love’s eyes.   
“He only tried…you didn’t let him have a taste? Are you growing soft, my love,” teased Jafar his steps precise in that moment? He approached her at his leisure his hands itching to touch her as their eyes met. He had been craving her since the moment she left his sight and now he would crave no more.   
“Never, my king, your queen, soft? I just want to lead him on a bit. In the end, it’ll make him long for me and when the time is perfect I’ll pounce on him,” hissed Jasmine smiling as her king made his. Suddenly she was trapped between the wall and the body she loved to be underneath. Jasmine found herself looking into his eyes and like Prince Ali fell into hers Jasmine was falling into the eyes of her husband. She had been since the day they met and always would.   
“Your hands feel so good compared to his,” breathed Jasmine feeling as they ran over her sides like Prince Ali’s had done only firmer surprising her further as he hoisted her into his arms still holding her against the wall. Jasmine laughed in response, her smile tender as she nuzzled his cheek, and felt him kiss her brow. She let her legs curl around him and peering into his eyes still Jasmine felt his love wrap around her the same as his arms.   
“Will you turn me away if I attempt what Prince Ali failed at?” whispered Jafar his voice a tone that only she had ever heard. His eyes left hers then seeming to trace her his tongue tracing his lips even as he asked the question. He knew the answer, but sometimes he just liked playing with her. Jasmine smiled in response as she brought her hands to his face.   
“You, never, my king; I love you. I will never deny you anything,” whispered Jasmine not getting a chance to say anymore as he attacked her lips as if he was trying to devour her. He pressed her hard up against the wall as his lips moved to her neck making her gasp.   
“I can’t mark you,” growled Jafar in frustration kissing her once more.   
“Sadly, no, but you can do everything else. Make love to me, my king,” breathed Jasmine their eyes meeting before he lowered his head to her cleavage. She felt him smile as he pulled her away from the wall carrying her to the bed.


End file.
